Souvenirs
by Mael-K
Summary: Tokio Hotel/Yaoi. Des O.S rapides, tous indépendants les uns des autres. Et toujours entre Bill et Tom. Enjoy !
1. Sur le pouce

**_Genre_** : Yaoi. O.S  
**_Personnages _**: Les membres de Tokio Hotel, plus particulièrement Bill et Tom.

_En effet, encore un Yaoi. J'suis pas encore tout à fait sûre mais je pense que je vais en écrire plusieurs comme ça, qui seront tous indépendants les uns des autres et que je réunirai ici. _

_Sur ce, bonne lecture à tout l'monde (L)_

_

* * *

_

**Sur le Pouce.**

_- … conquis l'Europe entière. Leur premier single, Durch Den Monsun, les a propulsé en tête des records et a ouvert en grand les portes de la célébrité. Ils conservent la place numéro 1 dans les ventes pendant…_

Tom glisse sa main sous le tee-shirt de son frère et le plaque contre le mur d'en face. David vient de quitter leur loge pour vérifier que tout est en ordre. Dans un quart d'heure ils feront leur entrée sur le plateau.

- …_Schrei, disque d'or en Allemagne, et l'album du même nom Double Platine…_

Bill ferme les yeux, à bout de souffle. La main de Tom bouge au rythme de sa respiration, l'obligeant à se cambrer face aux caresses chaque fois plus poussées. Les miroirs observent la scène d'un regard lumineux.

_- Ces jeunes hommes, qu'à présent l'Europe entière connaît, ont débuté très tôt leur carrière de musiciens. Le petit Tom, à l'âge de six ans, apprend la guitare au côtés de son beau-père tandis que son frère…_

- Oh, putain. Tom !

En équilibre précaire sur le bord de la table, Bill s'accroche à son frère. Ses dents se serrent pour étouffer ses gémissements, alors que le guitariste accélère la cadence. Rien n'a jamais été aussi bon que cette main sans pudeur. Rien à part peut-être…

_- …comme s'ils exerçaient un certain pouvoir sur leur public. Leur succès parfois contesté par certains prend une importance démesurée au fur et à mesure que leur parcours prend forme. Bill Kaulitz, chanteur du groupe et jumeau de Tom, est devenu semble-t-il l'idole de bien des jeunes filles de quatorze à dix-huit ans. _

Sa langue s'attarde au sommet pour aussitôt redescendre, puis laisse place à des lèvres aguicheuses. Les doigts de Bill sont crispés au bord de la table, ses jointures blanchies. De la sueur coule le long de son dos et sur ses tempes. Son maquillage est en train de se faire la malle.

_- Leur nouvel opus, __**Zimmer 483**__, fait lui aussi dès sa sortie un bruit considérable et…_

Les cris du chanteur se font de plus en plus forts, alors que Tom redouble ses efforts. Son frère est à sa merci, et semble oublier totalement où ils se trouvent. Dehors l'équipe de télévision s'active, tout le monde est bientôt près. Ils décident d'ignorer les bruits suspects qui s'échappent de la loge des jumeaux et prient chacun de leur côté pour qu'ils soient encore à peu près présentables pour l'émission.

_- Pour faire la promotion de leur nouvel album et du DVD de leur tournée européenne, ils nous ont fait l'honneur de venir nous rendre visite ce soir. Je vous demande d'accueillir…_

TOM !

Le jeune homme regarde son frère d'un air amusé, tout en se relevant. Il essuie discrètement un coin de sa bouche et l'embrasse doucement.

- Sérieux, Bill, je crois qu'on t'a entendu dans tout le studio.  
- Abruti.

_- TOKIO HOTEL !  
- _Bill, ta braguette.

Le public est hystérique. Les deux garçons montent sur le plateau, suivis de près par le bassiste et le batteur. Dans un coin, des filles sont en larme. On dirait qu'elles pourraient donner leur vie pour ces quatre là.

Tom n'arrive pas à quitter son frère des yeux. S'ils savaient, tous. S'ils savaient comme il l'aime.


	2. Flavour

_Merci à tout le monde pour ces commentaires, je suis vraiment contente que ça ait plu :) Bon, voilà, un nouveau chapitre, mais attention, ce n'est pas vraiment une suite, juste un autre lemon sans réel début ni réelle fin. Juste parce que c'est agréable à écrire (quoi que sur celui là je me suis un peu plus pris la tête xD) et j'espère que ce sera agréable à lire également. _

_Enjoy :)_

(p.s : pour ceux qui auraient suivit l'_Horloge de nos vies _et qui sont étonnés de sa disparition, sachez que je n'y suis pour rien, mais qu'on a supprimé cette fanfiction sans me demander mon avis. Je n'ai pas bien compris ce qu'on me reprochait, et je suis restée un peu perplexe quant aux raisons qui m'ont été données. En tout cas, je ne remettre pas cette fic sur , ce serait mal venu, donc je suis vraiment désolée pour ceux qui tenaient à la suivre et qui n'en ont plus le loisir. Au cas où, dans le pire des cas, certaines personnes tiennent vraiment à la lire, envoyez moi un mail et j'essayerai de vous répondre le plus vite possible ;) )

--

Je te pousse. Tu trébuches sur une marche, ta cigarette t'échappe. Je la ramasse négligemment et la porte à mes lèvres. Black Devil, un goût sucré de chocolat. Tu me fais penser à une adolescente, il n'y a que les adolescentes pour fumer ces cigarettes. Tu sens la moquerie dans mon regard mais tu passes outre, et tu t'empares du filtre coincé entre mes lèvres. Les marches de l'escalier sont inégales, mais c'est peut-être à cause de mon ivresse.Tu es devant moi, je te retiens par la taille et m'arrête à ton niveau. Mon bassin est collé au bas de ton dos, je sens comme une excitation monter. Mes mains glissent sur ta peau et veulent se rejoindre en un point ultime. Tu stoppes leur course. « Doucement, doucement. » Je sais que tu n'en pense pas un mot, que tu es persuadé que rien ne se fera doucement, que tu seras trop vite coincé entre mes bras, offert à moi. Tu laisses l'illusion intacte, pourtant. Ca m'amuse, et je consens à te suivre jusqu'à ta chambre, docilement. Je suis ton petit chien obéissant et je fais semblant d'être soumis à toi. Mais dans l'intimité de nos draps, c'est moi qui te domine. Et tu aimes ça, pas vrai ?

De toi, je connais le moindre détail. Tu te plains souvent de mon indifférence, tu joues la comédie pour que je te donne de l'attention, et j'entre dans ton jeu, parce que je sais comment tout ça finira. Pourtant je te trouve injuste, Bill. As-tu déjà tenté de saisir mon regard, dans ces moments là ? Ne remarques-tu pas que rien ne m'échappe ? Quand je te fais l'amour, je ne ferme pas les yeux, Bill, parce que je sais ce que je perdrais. Tu es trop beau pour qu'on ne te regarde pas.

J'ouvre la porte à tâton, puisque mes yeux sont plongés dans les tiens, et que tu refuses de me rendre mes lèvres. La pièce est la même que quand nous l'avons quittée ce matin, rien n'a été déplacé. Tu as demandé aux services de propreté de l'hôtel de ne pas se préoccuper de ta chambre, je repense au billet que tu as glissé dans la poche du garçon d'étage. Ici, il faut payer pour qu'on nous oublie. Tu m'as poussé sur le lit, et tu as pris ton allure provocatrice, celle que tu as sur scène quand tu chantes Reden, avec ce sourcil que tu soulèves en souriant, et qui les rend toutes folles de toi. Mais ici il n'y a que moi pour te voir, et j'en perdrais presque mes moyens. Tu t'approches, tu murmures mon nom, ta voix est suave. Tes doigts tentent de se frayer un chemin jusqu'au bouton de mon jean mais tu dois te battre contre les plis du tee-shirt, toujours trop nombreux lorsqu'il s'agit de m'en débarrasser. Je ris doucement, tu te concentres. Ne fais pas ça Bill, tu es vraiment trop beau quand tu te concentres, je vais perdre le contrôle. Le bouton cède. Moi aussi. Ma patience s'évapore, c'est à mon tour de diriger la danse. J'enserre tes hanches de mes mains, mais je ne veux pas vraiment t'empêcher de bouger, c'est toi qui t'immobilises. Je suis surpris, j'interromps mon élan. Tu frôles mes veines saillantes et approches ton visage du mien, sans le toucher. Je frissonne. Je sens ton souffle sur mes lèvres, tes pupilles ne quittent pas les miennes, et je peux les voir se dilater, imperceptiblement. Je sais que tu as envie de moi. L'instant est suspendu dans l'air, rien ne bouge, la tension monte, mon corps tout entier se réchauffe à mesure que les secondes passent. Ca ressemble à de la torture, mais de ces tortures qu'on aime s'infliger. Tu souris, et tu commences à reculer, repoussant mes mains, laissant échapper mon regard, abandonnant mon souffle. A quoi est-ce que tu joues, Bill ?

Je te suis des yeux, ébouli par ton déhanchement. Je pense en souriant que tu as tout de ces filles qui ont si souvent visité mon lit, mais qu'elles n'ont rien de toi. Tu écrases leur banalité avec ton talent, tu piétines leur séduction médiocre, et d'un coup de rein tu me fais oublier tout d'elles. Comment fais-tu pour avoir l'air si femme et pour être en même temps si délicieusement homme ?

Tu passes tes mains sous ton haut, tu le soulèves assez pour me permettre de voir ton ventre plat et le dessin de tes hanches. L'étoile tatouée sur ta peau plonge sous ta ceinture. Ta taille est si fine que j'ai parfois peur de la briser. Je t'entends rire, mais je n'y prête pas attention. Tes doigts s'activent et attaquent l'ouverture de ton jean. Les cliquetis m'hypnotisent, je suis à ta merci. Tu as gagné le pari que tu as formulé silencieusement quelques minutes plus tôt, dans les escaliers : incontestablement, c'est toi qui me domine.

Tu te pavanes, tu passes et repasses devant moi, me laissant à peine l'occasion de reprendre mon souffle. Tu m'embrasses du bout des lèvres pour t'écarter aussitôt, et mon coeur n'en peut plus de rebondir dans ma poitrine. Tu es un bourreau, et jamais je n'ai autant aimé être victime. Je finis par stopper ton élan, et t'attire une fois de plus contre moi, dans une étreinte assez forte pour te dissuader de repartir. Tu sais t'arrêter quand il faut, tu t'abandonne enfin contre le lit, et je n'ai plus d'autre choix que de passer mes jambes de chaque côté de ton corps pour pouvoir de nouveau t'embrasser. Tu noues tes bras autour de mon cou, et je te sens te cambrer pour te coller à moi. Je glisse mon visage dans tes cheveux, il y a cette odeur, on dirait ailleurs, et je sais que je pourrais rester comme ça le reste de ma vie, tellement tout paraît évident, ici. Tu es presque nu, et, impatient, tu entreprends de me dévêtir moi aussi. Ton empressement me rend un peu plus amoureux à chaque seconde, et je décide de t'aider. Tu tends une main sûre vers le bandeau qui capture mes cheveux et l'enlève sans hésiter : tu as fais ça des centaines de fois déjà. Mes mèches en pagaille forment un rideau autour de nos visages et, en bon prince charmant, je dépose un baiser au coin de ta bouche. Tu entrouvres tes lèvres, mordilles les miennes, et plus je succombe plus tu me serres, et je sens peu à peu tes ongles tracer des chemins imaginaires sur mon dos courbé, ces promesses de fuites que tu me murmures dans le noir, la nuit quand tout est calme, après la tempête, quand tu m'as dévoré d'amour et que tu dors au creux de mon corps, rassasié.

Une fois de plus, je n'ai pas fermé les paupières, et les émotions qui se font la guerre sur ton visage m'émerveillent, comme au premier jour. Dès le début, j'ai su lire en toi comme dans un livre ouvert, et c'est en te regardant grandir que j'ai appris qui j'étais. Tes baisers m'ont appris à aimer mon corps, tes larmes ont forgé mes premières rides, la chute de tes reins m'a appris ma virilité et l'obscurité de tes iris me renvoyait sans cesse à mes propres yeux. Tu es mon guide, je tends la main vers ton infini, une éternité qui m'est promise, que tu m'offres sans même y songer, parce qu'après tout, je suis bien le seul à t'aimer comme je t'aime. Le bois du lit craque sous nos corps, je roule sur le côté, mes doigts froid posés sur ta nuque, et je glisse une cuisse entre tes jambes en me disant avec amusement que finalement, peu importera le nombre d'étoiles que possèderont les hôtels, il y aura toujours des lits qui craqueront quand on y fera l'amour. Tes gémissements s'élèvent dans le silence de la chambre, je mords ta mâchoire et appuie plus fort sur ton entrejambe pour que tu continues. J'aime ta voix. Chante moi quelque chose, Bill, un air que je ne connaisse pas encore, un air que tu ne chanteras pas sur scène, un air qui nous appartiendra, que tu ne donneras à personne parce que je sais qu'à présent, tu n'aimeras personne d'autre que moi. Tu as décidé d'enlever le dernier vêtement que je porte, je t'imite, et en quelques secondes, nous sommes de nouveau nus, collés l'un à l'autre. La nuit est déjà bien avancée, il doit être une ou deux heures du matin, à sept heures nous devrons quitter nos draps pour une journée d'enregistrement. La fatigue ne nous fait pas peur, nous ne la connaissons pas vraiment, trop de choses nous portent et parfois je me dis que je suis arrivé si haut que le jour où je tomberai, je n'arriverai probablement pas à me relever : ma première chute sera certainement la dernière. Tu ne me laisse pas m'attarder sur cette réflexion, et mon esprit en revient inlassablement à ta main sur mon sexe, comme aimanté à l'excitation qui monte dans mon bas-ventre et qui durcit ma virilité. Le mouvement de va et vient, toujours plus insistant, commence à me faire perdre la tête, et je me soulève par à coups, poussé par le plaisir qui prend possession de mon corps. Tous mes muscles se crispent et je ferme les yeux à regret. En réponse à tes initiatives, je promène ma langue sur tes lèvres et lèche ton oreille dans un soupir. Tu me chevauches, les contacts se font plus fréquents. Excitants.

Je veux t'entendre crier.

Je me redresse, saisis ton dos et plaque mes deux paumes sur tes hanches en repliant mes jambes sous toi. Tu sais ce que ça signifie, tu me laisses faire. En l'espace d'une seconde, tu as quitté ton attitude provoquante et tu t'abandonnes à moi. J'entre en toi, et tes ongles se plantent dans ma chaire brusquement. Tu bouges avec lenteur, tu sais que c'est ce que j'aime, j'aime quand tu danses sur moi sans pudeur, quand tu te cramponnes à mes épaules, quand je peux tout sentir et tout comprendre, entendre le moindre de tes soupirs et cerner tes envies, quand je peux lire les sensations sur le grain de ta peau, le plaisir jusqu'au bout de tes têtons, jusqu'à ton sexe dressé. Tu sais que je n'ai pas peur de te voir ainsi, tu sais que c'est comme ça que je t'aime, sans honte ni complexe, quand tu fermes les yeux et que ta tête se renverse en arrière, quand tu es libre de tout, entre mes bras, quand tu te tends tout entier, quand tu ne te tais pas, quand tu me griffes, quand je pose mon front contre ton torse et que tu entoures ma tête de tes longs bras fins, et que plus rien, plus rien ne peut t'arrêter, pas même la fin du monde. Quand j'explose en toi et que tu cries, la bouche ouverte, toujours la bouche ouverte pour accueillir mes baisers, ceux que je ne te donnerai jamais assez.

Je relâche mon étreinte, et m'écroule sur le matelas. Tu t'étends à mes côtés. J'enfonce mes doigts dans tes mèches en désordre et plonge en retenant mon souffle mon regard dans ton regard, ces deux mers sombres qui me feraient presque peur et dans lesquelles je me suis trop souvent perdu. Tu es encore maquillé, et la vision de ton phare noir étalé sur ta tempe m'arrache un éclat de rire. Tu fronces les sourcils, tu veux sembler en colère mais l'adrénaline qui s'est installée avec l'orgasme n'a pas encore quitté ton corps, et je ris de plus belle face à ta tentative ratée. Tu secoues le menton en souriant.

« Tu es beau mon Tom, dommage que tu sois si bête. »

Tu promènes tes ongles sur ma peau et je frissonne. Tout est calme, plus aucun bruit ne nous parvient, le silence est absolu tout autour de nous. Je tends une main vers mon oreiller et je le glisse en douceur sous ta tête pendant que tu te retournes paresseusement. A demi endormi, tu cherches mon bras à tâton pour l'enrouler autour de ton torse. Je sens ton coeur battre contre ma paume et je m'endors, bercé par ta respiration régulière.


	3. Premier baiser

_Bon, voilà, un petit O.S. sans trop d'intérêt, juste pour m'amuser. J'avais envie de les faire un peu gosses, donc voilà. Par contre pas de lemon dans celui-ci, j'suis désolée je sais qu'il y a des amatrices ;) Ca n'a rien à voir avec le précédent, je pense que celui plaira moins, mais tant pis. J'vous remercie pour les commentaires sur le précédent O.S. :) _

_Bonne lecture !_

_--_

Ils avaient treize ans. C'était un âge entre deux, un âge de changement où on ne sait pas tout mais où on apprend beaucoup. Leurs corps changeaient, leur façon de penser, leurs sensibilités évoluaient, se différenciaient, s'éxacerbaient ou s'ameniusaient, ils se sentaient grandir, pour la première fois, et avaient conscience de ce qui prenait forme au fond d'eux. Il est impossible de dire lequel des deux constata en premier ce qu'il ressentait pour son frère. A vrai dire, on se demandait parfois s'ils n'étaient pas en parfaite synchronisation dans tout ce qu'ils faisaient, et il est probable qu'ils aient songé tout à fait en même temps que ce lien fraternel semblait évoluer vers quelque chose de plus sensuel - même si le sens de ce mot, à cet âge, leur échappait encore un peu. Ce n'étaient donc que des enfants, des musiciens en herbe lorsque, poussés par on-ne-sait quel désir, ils s'embrassèrent pour la première fois.

Tom arracha une série de notes à sa guitare désaccordée et grogna lorsqu'il se trompa. Bill fit une grimace, et lui lança une tape derrière la tête.

- Tu fais toujours une fausse note à ce moment là. Concentre toi, Tom.  
- Va te faire voir.

Il y avait entre ces jumeaux quelque chose de passionnel, depuis toujours. Une passion qu'ils avaient dès le début exprimé par la violence. Moi, je les connaissais depuis des années. J'avais fais leur connaissance à l'école et je crois que je leur ai plu d'emblé. Ils étaient bagarreurs, insupportables, et inséparrables. Lorsque je les ai rencontré, ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau. Il était impossible de les distinguer l'un de l'autre. Mais ils n'ont jamais joué de cette ressemblance. Très tôt, ils ont voulu être, aux yeux du monde, dissociables l'un de l'autre. En grandissant, Bill s'est teint les cheveux en noir et Tom a laissé pousser les siens pour les coiffer en dread-locks. Je me suis longtemps moqué d'eux, mais en réalité, au fond de moi, j'étais admiratif de ces décisions. Malgré l'affection qu'ils se portaient, ils ne se sont jamais servis de leur jumellité pour tromper les gens.

- Hé, Andréas, tu me passes le micro s'il te plait ?

J'assistais à toutes leurs répétitions. On avait grandit ensemble, les jumeaux et moi. Je leur vouais une admiration sans limite, mais je savais que, même s'ils m'aimaient, je ne ferais jamais partie de leur monde. Ils étaient à part, ils sortaient du lot. Moi, je me contentais d'être présent, et je prenais toute l'attention qu'ils me donnaient comme un cadeau. Ca me rendait heureux.

- Vous jouez où demain ?  
- Au Grönninger.  
- Vous n'avez pas eu d'autres propositions, pour d'autres bars ou même des salles ?  
- Pour le moment, non. Ca viendra.

Bill était quelqu'un d'optimiste. Il traversait le pays pour s'inscrire à des concours de chants, dans le but de se faire remarquer, et portait des vêtements toujours plus extravagants. On le montrait du doigt : c'était l'effet qu'il recherchait. J'avais toujours eu du mal à le suivre. Tom, lui, ne le quittait jamais des yeux. Parfois je surprenais ses regards, et je réalisais à quel point il l'aimait.

- Tambourin Andréas !

Tom me tendit le petit instrument, un air hilare sur le visage. Bill pouffa de rire dans son dos, et je secouai la tête. Ils aimaient se moquer de moi, c'était leur passe temps favori ; je saisis le tambourin et commençai à le secouer en soupirant.

- On sait que t'aime ça, fais pas semblant d'être en colère...

Ils rirent de plus belle, amusés par mon air dépité. Puis Tom se détourna et je vis ses traits soudain plus sérieux. Il se concentrait. Il commença une mélodie, calquée sur le rythme de mon tambourin, et Bill rejoignit les accords de sa voix un peu trop aïgue.

Lorsqu'ils jouaient, quelque chose se passait, quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas définir mais de si fort que j'en avais parfois le souffle coupé. Immanquablement, pendant leurs chansons, il y avait cette chose, cette atmosphère qui m'excluait complètement, parce qu'elle ne m'appartenait, parce elle était à eux, et que c'était un langage qui m'échappait totalement. Ils n'avaient plus besoin de se voir, ils avaient les yeux fermés, ou rivés sur les cordes de la guitare, et pourtant ils ne se parlaient jamais autant qu'à ces instants là. Ils communiquaient par la musique, par leur musique, ça en devenait presque surnaturel, et c'était comme si une puissance les entourait et les enfermait dans une bulle infranchissable.

Parfois, cependant, la magie se brisait. A cause d'une fausse note, d'une erreur de parole, d'un bruit extérieur qui détruit tout, et la bulle éclatait alors, en milles morceaux. Ce jour là, ce jour d'hiver, alors qu'on était enfermés dans cette cave depuis déjà quelques heures, la bulle explosa dans un bruit sourd. Je stoppai mon geste et le tambourin se tut, suivit de la guitare et de la voix de Bill.

- Bordel, tu t'es encore trompé, Tom.  
- Mais non !  
- Mais si.

En effet, j'avais été le premier à l'entendre, il avait dérapé sur la fin du couplet et s'était emmêlé dans les premières notes du refrain. Bill était perfectionniste. Tom détestait ça.

- Nom de dieu, c'est pas la mort, on aurait pu continuer... Andréas, fallait pas arrêter.  
- Si, il a eu raison. On joue demain et tu te trompes toujours sur ce passage.  
- Oh, allez, c'est pas si grave.  
- Ici ça l'est pas, mais si on veut que des gens nous remarquent, on doit être excellents sur scène.  
- Détends toi un peu, Bill ! On est pas des dieux, personne n'est parfait !

Bill se renfrogna. Il était conscient qu'il ne savait pas être détendu, au contraire de son frère qui ne se souciait jamais de rien. Ca le rendait fou.

- Et je fais comment, alors que toi tu fais n'importe quoi ?  
- Oh, Bill, mon petit Bill... Pardonne-moi.  
- Je suis pas petit.

Tom réprima un sourire en se tournant vers moi, puis s'approcha de Bill. Ce dernier recula, tentant de tenir tête à son jumeau, mais c'était plus fort que lui : il ne savait pas lui résister. Il se permit un sourire et décroisa les bras. Tom se planta devant lui, les mains posées sur ses épaules.

- Tu sais que je dis pas ça pour t'embêter.  
- Oui.  
- Tu sais qu'on y arrivera de toute façon.  
- Oui.  
- Tu sais que j'ai toujours raison.  
- Ou... Non !  
- Si !

Tom se pencha vers le visage de son frère. Il avait pris son air autoritaire, et fixait Bill sans bouger. En simple spectateur, je pouvais percevoir tous les sentiments qui passaient sur le visage des jumeaux. C'est Bill qui, le premier, fronça les sourcils et se mordit la lèvre. J'aurais pu entendre son coeur battre, rejoint aussitôt par celui de Tom. Ils avaient souvent eu ce genre de proximité, et je crois qu'ils s'en amusaient un peu. Mais cette fois, c'était autre chose. C'était éléctrique, et je sentais comme un flot de sensualité circuler entre leurs deux corps. Soudain, sans crier gare, Tom réduisit l'espace qui les séparait et effleura la lèvre inférieure de son frère. Je retins mon souffle. Bill ferma les yeux. Tom s'approcha encore, intensifia le contact. Tout se déroulait comme au ralenti, et j'avais la tête qui tournait tellement le désir était fort entre ces deux là. C'était comme un duel. D'abord Tom, ensuite Bill. C'était chaque fois plus poussé. Tom frôla du bout de sa langue la bouche de Bill et Bill, en réponse, mordit Tom. J'essayais de savoir qui remporterait la victoire, mais il était évident que cette fois, ils gagneraient tous les deux. Tom fit reculer Bill jusqu'au mur et pencha la tête. Bill le laissa faire et entrouvrit la bouche. La répétition était finie. Je posai le tambourin en tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible, et j'ouvris la porte derrière moi. Il faisait presque nuit, il était tant de rentrer. Je jetai un dernier regard à l'intérieur et souris. Finalement il y avait un vainqueur ; Bill était coincé, et Tom l'embrassait, les doigts collés à sa nuque, lui laissant à peine l'occasion de respirer.


	4. Sous ma peau

Un nouvel OS, très court, et sans lemon. Mais j'espère que vous l'aimerez quand même (:

* * *

SOUS MA PEAU.

Dans le miroir, je suis un homme déformé. Mes traits et mes yeux troublent la réalité. Je n'aime pas mes mains, elles reflètent une virilité que je déteste. Mes ongles maquillés m'aident à prétendre le contraire. J'aime mon cou, et mes lèvres. Je fais en sorte de ne jamais me lasser de ma coiffure, pour qu'on ne se lasse jamais de moi. Chaque vêtement est une pièce de ma personnalité. Je ne trompe pas les gens : je me révèle. Je n'aimerais pas être une femme. Ma beauté en deviendrait banale, son ambiguïté inexistante. Les hommes, je les ai toujours aimés. Et moi le premier. Quand je marche dans la rue, je veux qu'on me regarde. Je veux qu'on s'émerveille, je veux qu'on s'interroge. Chaque personne qui m'observe doit vouloir me sentir, me toucher, me posséder. Je suis une créature qu'on convoite. Ma prestance rassure les femmes, ma fragilité conforte les hommes. Je suis un objet de luxe, travaillé par le temps, innocent de jeunesse, attractif, désirable. Je n'ai jamais trouvé personne à ma hauteur. Je ne veux pas qu'on me salisse. Je veux qu'on me sublime. Depuis que je suis enfant, je rêve d'une force de la nature, d'un complément à ma douceur dont la brutalité ne me blessera pas. J'ai beau chercher, ça n'existe pas. Pas ailleurs que chez mon frère. Peut-être est-il devenu ce qu'il est grâce à mes exigences. A ma connaissance, Tom est l'homme le plus fort au monde. Ma naïveté vous surprendra. Mais j'ai mis en lui toutes mes espérances avant même de savoir parler. Ses yeux, je les ai sondés plus d'une fois. Il n'a jamais failli. Tom est un héros, mon héros. Je ne marche pas dans ses pas, il ne marche pas dans les miens. C'est le seul qui ait toujours été à mon niveau. C'est son image qui m'empêche d'aimer d'autres que lui. Ensemble, nous sommes la perfection.

L'un comme l'autre, nous sommes d'une avidité démesurée. Soif de grandeur, désir de plaire. Appétit sexuel. Je vois défiler sous mes yeux des dizaines de filles plus belles les unes que les autres. Je m'amuse de leurs mines boudeuses, de leurs puérilités, de leurs manières. Leurs chaussures à talon jonchent le sol de l'entrée, parfois mêlées aux miennes. Je déjeune face à leurs museaux endormis, pendant que mon frère jouit encore de sa nuit passée, tout comme le fait ma conquête du moment, dans la chambre du dessus. Parfois, c'est moi qui reste au lit après midi, et Tom partage ses cigarettes avec mes hommes et leurs cheveux désordonnés. Vivre avec mon frère a toujours été une évidence. Séparés, nous sommes boiteux. Et puis, je dors mal lorsqu'il est loin de moi. Les matins sont doux, peuplés de nos rencontres, d'inconnus qu'on ne connaît que par le corps, qu'on ne revoit parfois jamais. Certains restent pour quelques jours, un mois peut-être, mais sans attache. Ils deviennent alors nos confidents, nos amants et nos amis. Nos soirées en sont plus colorées, les découvertes plus savoureuses. Je me confie à la fille qui couche avec mon frère, et je me transforme en une adolescente écervelée ; le temps d'un instant, je me libère. Elle, elle sait écouter. Quand je me décide à me taire, elle me parle de Tom, en premier. Je l'écoute attentivement, parce que j'aime savoir qui il est, dans leurs têtes. Plutôt que beau, il en devient serein, rassurant, attendrissant. Toutes ces personnes ne sont là que pour nous conforter nous-même. Accroître notre confiance, aimer ce que nous sommes, aimer ce que nous seront.

Et lorsque notre maison est vide, que je ne veux que Tom et qu'il ne veut que moi, je délaisse mon lit et rejoins le sien. Il se couche sur le dos, face au plafond, face au ciel, et je pose ma tête sur son ventre, je m'enferme dans son odeur, je respire avec sa respiration, mon cœur bat avec son cœur. Je lui pose toutes les questions qui me viennent à l'esprit, et il répond avec la plus grande exactitude. On ne se raconte pas d'histoires : la vérité est notre meilleure arme. Finalement, quand j'ai tout dit, tout demandé, quand je suis vidé de tous mes doutes et empli de toutes ses certitudes, je lui parle des hommes. Je lui parle des mains, des lèvres et des yeux, je lui parle des violences de leurs envies, de leurs puissances, de leurs perversités. Je lui parle de leurs sexes, des perforations, de leurs langues et de la mienne. Je lui parle de ma tête qui s'échappe, des cris qu'il entend. Je lui explique que ces cris là sont plus forts que n'importe lesquels, qu'ils sont plus véritables et plus salvateurs que tous les autres. Je lui parle du creux de ma poitrine. Je lui parle des rêves qu'ils font sans moi, des murmures qui ne m'atteignent pas. Tout ça, je le lui dis pour qu'il comprenne l'insignifiance de mes nuits. Tout ça, je le lui dis pour qu'il sache qu'il est le seul.


	5. En décembre, cette année là

Toujours un OS court (très court pour le coup) et toujours avec Bill et Tom, mais sans pour autant qu'ils soient frères ici. Je n'ai pas eu envie de le séparer des autres, vous me pardonnerez ? J'espère que vous apprécierez, malgré la brièveté du texte.

Je vous embrasse (:

* * *

En décembre, cette année-là, je ne connaissais de lui que les mèches noires s'échappant de son bonnet rayé, le bout de son nez rougi par la neige et les verres embués de ses lunettes rectangulaires.

« Je ne te supporte plus. Je ne supporte plus tes manies, je ne supporte plus le fait de ne jamais savoir quelle sera ta coiffure, aujourd'hui. Je ne supporte pas de te voir te débattre avec le dentifrice vide, alors qu'il y a un tube un neuf à portée de ta main. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu laisses trainer tes vêtements à travers la maison, comme si tu étais le seul à y vivre ? Je ne supporte pas ta façon de balancer tes hanches pour m'aguicher, je voudrais faire disparaître de ton visage ce rictus qui te sert de sourire, t'obliger à te mettre à genoux face à moi pour que je puisse enfin te regarder de haut. Je ne supporte pas ce que tu fais de moi, je ne supporte plus le son de ta voix, tes toux et tes soupirs, je n'aime pas l'odeur de ton thé, je trouve exécrable que tu sois plus femme que toutes les femmes du monde. Je suis pris de nausées en t'écoutant gémir, te faire l'amour n'a jamais été aussi écœurant. Pourquoi te sens-tu obligé de me réveiller lorsque tu te lèves le matin ? Je ne supporte plus tes envies d'ailleurs, et je déteste que tu me retiennes. Tes chaussures n'en finissent plus d'encombrer mon atelier, tes chemises sont laides, j'aurais honte de les porter. Je ne supporte pas la chaleur de ton souffle, elle me rappelle à quel point le mien est glacial. Je déteste penser que si tu me quittes, tu gagneras une nouvelle fois. Je supporte encore moins le fait de savoir qu'en te quittant, je me retrouve perdant. Tu m'as contaminé, tes mots sont du poison, je suis devenu pathétique et tout est de ta faute, uniquement de ta faute. Je voudrais que tu disparaisses, avec ton rictus et tes santiags. Je voudrais ne plus m'énerver, je voudrais retrouver la paix, je voudrais m'aimer de nouveau. Les couchers de soleil ne sont plus beaux, nos yeux les ont usés, je crois. J'aurais dû me douter que tu ferais de moi ce que je déteste le plus au monde : un lâche. Et même si je n'ai pas le courage de tout t'avouer en face, et même si je te dis encore que je t'aime, et même si cette lettre rejoindra toutes les autres, le fond obscur de cette boîte de musique achetée à Amsterdam, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de croire que tu changeras. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'espérer que tu changeras la donne, que tes cheveux resteront les mêmes, que tu rangeras tes affaires, que tu ne te comporteras plus comme une putain, que tu murmureras de nouveau, que tu m'embrasseras plus fort pour réchauffer mes soupirs, que tu crieras encore mon nom sans avoir peur des voisins, que tu ne porteras plus de talons, que tu me voleras mes chemises, que ton visage retrouvera sa douceur.

Je voudrais retrouver ma passion, je voudrais rire comme un fou, comme avant. Je voudrais t'aimer de nouveau, mais ça, ce n'est pas possible, n'est-ce-pas ? »

En décembre, sept ans après, je ne l'aime plus. Il porte des lentilles et je ne connais même plus la couleur de ses iris. Je suis las de courir après des souvenirs. J'ai été trop bête pour croire qu'il pourrait être le père de mes enfants. J'ai été trop bête pour croire que je l'aimerais toute ma vie.

Je me glisse sous nos couvertures, dépose la lettre pliée en quatre au milieu de son oreiller et ferme les yeux. Elle finira au fond de cette boîte ramenée d'Amsterdam pour nos quatre ans. Il ne versera pas une larme. Il est trop digne pour ça. Et moi, je me noierai dans mes remords. En janvier, l'année prochaine, j'achèterai un bateau et je ferai le tour du monde, loin de lui et de ma vie enterrée sous un tas de papiers froissés.


End file.
